happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disguise-ful
Disguise-ful is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon that is part of the Specy Spooktacular where Bastion dresses up for halloween as someone a bit too familiar. Starring Roles *Bastion *Robo Star Featuring Roles *Superspeed *Trippy *Nutty *Chippy *Lumpy *Bulky Appearances *Slender Loris Plot Bastion is seen shopping at a costume store in hopes of finding a perfect costume. Bastion looks through a box of costumes and randomly tosses several into the air. One of the costumes, a princess costume, lands on Chippy and he groans. After severel minutes of looking Bastion decides to give up and its at that time he spots the perfect costume, a ninja. Bastion grabs the costume and runs off to pay for it. Bastion shows the costume to the owner Lumpy and he in return shows him a tag with a dollar sign on it. Bastion reaches into his pockets only to find them empty. Lumpy takes the costume from Bastion and Bastion leaves the store in dissapontment. As Bastion leaves the store, Robo Star enters looking for a costume. Robo Star wanders around in awe at all the great costumes and as he walks past a costume makeup display he knocked into by Chippy who is struggling to remove the dress. The display falls over and sends make up everywhere, including all over Robo Star. Lumpy sees the mess and yells and Robo Star who he then kicks out. Robo Star sighs and heads home to clean off. Later at his home Bastion trys to think of a way to make a ninja costume. Bastions thought process is intrupted when his door bell rings. Bastion goes to the door and pulls it open finding Nutty who holds out a bag. Bastion relises he forgot to get out the candy and he rushes to the closet where he hides it, but when he opens the door a large pile of clothe fall out and land on Bastion followed by a bag of candy. Nutty sees what happens and rushes to help Bastion but then he spots the candy and decides to take it and run. Bastion manages to escape from the pile of clothes and finds his head wrapped in a black scarf which gives him an idea. Soon Bastion is seen cutting the scarf in half and then gluing the ends together to make to wraps. Bastion puts on the scarfs and begins to act like a ninja until he knocks over a vase. Bastion then grabs a bag and heads off to go trick or treating. Meanwhile Robo Star steps out of his shower after washing off the make up. He then takes his dirty scarfs, puts them in the laundry and goes to his closet to get fresh ones, but when he opens the closet he finds that he ran out of clean scarfs and he groans in disapontment. Robo Star then tosses his dirty scarfs into the laundry and leaves home to buy new ones. Later as Bastion trick or treats he runs into Superspeed and Trippy who mistake him for Robo Star. Bastion tries to tell them hes not Robo Star but the scarf covers his mouth so he tries to move, but to his horror he finds he put to much glue on the scarf and its now stuck on him. Trippy and Superspeed look at Bastion like hes crazy and after a while they decide to leave him only to be ran into by the real Robo star who now looks like Bastion. Bastion and Robo Star stare at each other in confusion until they snap out of it by hearing Trippy scream. Everyone lokks at Trippy and spot him getting hit by Bulky. Superspeed freaks out and runs across the street to aviod Bulky but he is quickly hit by a car. Bulky spots Bastion and Robo Star and he drops a now unconsious Trippy. Bulky charges at Bastion mistaking him for Robo Star. Bastion moves out of the way just a Bulky swipes at him. Bulky misses Bastion but snags the scarf and ends up yanking it off along with the skin of Bastions face. Bulky drops the scarf and turns to Robo Star now that he is out of victims but just as he begins to head at him he is hit by a car. Later Robo Star is seen sitting at home with a bowl of candy while wearing the bloody scarf from Bastion. The episode ends with the paper ghost dropping down and scaring him. Deaths #Superspeed and Bulky are ran over. #Bastion's face is ripped off. Injuries #Robo Star is knocked by Chippy. #Bastion is buried under clothes. #Trippy is beaten up. Trivia *This is Chippy's debut episode. *Slender Loris is seen hiding behind a costume rack when the dress lands on Chippy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween